


The Oldest Man in the Room

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Request by @lavender-limerence:  Would you please write a Steve x reader where she’s 18 and meets him? They start talking and meeting but then she overthinks the age difference between them…(I redacted the rest of the request for spoilers)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Steve Rogers fic. This is just total fluff! Hope ya’ll like it! oh also I used Steve’s birthday from the MCU not the comics.

Most people have a type. They know what they like in a partner. They know what they’re looking for and what is a deal breaker.

And some people, those who grew up crushing on the celebrities much older than them, tended to think about age difference too.

How much of an age difference is acceptable to you?

Maybe five?

Well then that’s a problem…

Because you’re 18 and Steve Rogers is most certainly over that age gap.

* * *

You didn’t realize it at first. You didn’t even realize who he was when you first met him at a cafe in NYC. He just appeared to be a quiet but large man, wearing aviators and doodling on a napkin. You liked his broad, muscular shoulders and blonde hair and then when he took off his sunglasses and you saw his blue eyes, you were done for. Then you started talking between your separate tables and Steve was so sweet with a brilliant smile and surprisingly perfect manners.

The second time you visit the cafe, Steve is there again and he doesn’t even hesitate to ask to sit at your table, though he does ask politely.

Steve asks you about the artwork in your shoulder bag, the things you’d been working on before he’d shown up. That’s when you tell him you’re an 18 year old freshman at Brooklyn College. Steve’s eyes light up when he hears Brooklyn.

“That’s where I’m from!” he laughs.

“Did you go to school there too?” you ask. You’re from out of state so you don’t know the neighborhood that well. Steve’s smile falters as he shakes his head.

“Not Brooklyn College, no. I went to city college and then I went into the army,” Steve explains.

“Oh well that makes sense.”

Steve smirks at you from under his baseball hat. “What do you mean?”

“You sorta seem like a soldier. Strong, buff, excellent posture, decisive, confident…” That’s where Steve’s small chuckle and the dip of his head catches you off guard. Is he blushing? Is he being shy or modest? Well that’s not something you’ve seen in some of the few friends of yours who joined the military. “If you went to school and were in the army, then how old are you?” you venture to ask.

Steve pauses before answering, “26.”

“Oh, okay, that makes sense then,” you chuckle.

* * *

Later that day, you’re still thinking about Steve. You’re staring at his phone number on a napkin, which he’d exchanged for yours. You should be ecstatic. A man as handsome as Steve is interested in you! And he’s so different than the guys on campus. Steve’s been nothing but polite, a true gentleman. Then why are you hesitating to put Steve’s number into your phone?

Because he’s older than you.

Once you’re an adult (and you even apply that term loosely to yourself), it’s harder to estimate someone’s age. You’d thought that maybe he was a few years older, maybe 23? That seemed reasonable for a young freshman like you but an 8 year difference? Your acceptable age gap was _maybe_ 5 years. And forget the fact that even if you’re okay with the age difference, what about Steve? No way could Steve really be interested in you, an 18 year old, right? He probably thinks you’re just a kid.

He’d expressed interest in your studies, in your art. Maybe he’s just interested in that and not you, specifically. A whole night in bed thinking about it, convinces you that you’re probably right but Steve is still a great guy so you’re going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Steve calls you a day later, this time to actually arrange a meeting at the cafe, instead of the incidental ones you’ve had together. You agree happily. But Steve can tell there’s something wrong by the sound of your voice.

“What’s wrong?” You figure that it might be easier to admit it over the phone.

“Isn’t there someone closer to your age that you’d prefer to hang out with?” The tone of your voice hints at your insecurity; it doesn’t sound snobby at all. Steve is quiet on the other end of the line though. You’re positive that you’ve just ruined any chance with him. “Steve? You still there?”

“Yeah, I’m here. I do have other friends but I’ve enjoyed spending time with you. Is there a reason you don’t want to see me?”

“Oh no, I do want to see you. It’s just…don’t you think I’m…too young…?”

“For coffee?” You can hear a slight hint of humor in his voice. Of course, you’re getting ahead of yourself. It’s not like Steve actually asked you out on a date. He just wants to talk and drink coffee.

“Haha oh yeah, so…tomorrow at 11 am, right?”

“See you there, Y/N.”

* * *

Except Steve isn’t on time. Which is strange because doesn’t he seem like a punctual dude?

You buy your first cup of coffee (usually you and Steve drink a few while talking) and sit at a table outside the cafe. You’re reading a book when people start to move around inside the shop, trying to get a look at the TVs on the walls.

You’re new to living in New York City. You’re not used to seeing the Avengers on the news, detailing public sightings. You don’t get out of your seat to look at the TVs. You can see them just fine from your seat. The footage is from early this morning.

You know that because Iron Man is flying down the street _right now,_ carrying Captain America with him. And like every bystander, you’re staring with wide eyes, resisting the urge to blink because you’re seeing superheroes in real life.

But you don’t expect them to slow down and stop right here on the corner, right in front of you.

Hovering about five feet above the ground, Iron Man drops Captain America somewhat sloppily on the pavement. But Captain America catches his footing as if he’s used to this.

“Sorry, he’s late. My bad. Had some business across town.” Iron Man–Tony Stark’s–voice comes through his suit and then he’s gone, zooming up into the air.

A crowd has formed around Captain America, phones flashing and people calling out for pictures and autographs but the six foot tall supersoldier in all his patriotic glory is ignoring (not rudely, you might add) everyone else in favor of looking at you.

So clearly, Tony Stark had been talking to you but why? What was he talking about? You obviously weren’t expecting Captain America. You were waiting on Steve…

Oh wait…

Captain America takes a few steps toward you. He unbuckles the chin strap on his helmet and then removes it completely. How did you not make the connection?!

“Ma’am, I profusely apologize for my tardiness,” Steve says with a half-smile. “There is no excuse in the world that can make up for losing time in your company.” Steve removes his gloves.

“Umm…I think fighting some bad guys is totally reasonable…” you mumble. Some people have backed off now, allowing Captain America some privacy. Others are still watching with envious glares and recording cell phones.

“Still…I had wanted to take our meeting today as a chance to declare my intentions towards you.” Steve takes one of your hands in his. He speaks at a volume that mostly only you will hear. “Y/N, I’ve never fully introduced myself. My name is Captain Steve Rogers of the Howling Commandos and I was born in the year 1918. I am 98 years old but my heart is young. I figure that no matter who I choose to spend my time with, I will always be the oldest man in the room. So…if you are amenable to this fact, I would very much like you to consider accompanying me on a date this evening.”

You’re stunned. You knew Captain America’s story. You’d just never thought to look for his face in a normal crowd and that’s why you hadn’t realized Steve was _the_ Steve Rogers. And he was asking you on a date?! You’re aware that there’s a sort of public pressure to give the right answer with all these people around, some of them recording the scene on their phones. Steve smiles at you and his blue eyes are twinkling with excitement, never mind the smudge of dirt on his chin from his heroic duties this morning.

“So whaddaya say, Doll?” he asks, a small tint of blush is rising in his cheeks. Does he actually fear your rejection? Weren’t you the one who was worried about him not liking you for being 18? That’s apparently not an issue though. So no point in making him suffer or anticipate the worst when he’s been nothing but a gentleman.

“Yes, Steve, I’d love to go out with you.” You’d think you’d just accepted a proposal of marriage judging by the excited cheers of spectators. What’s got them so riled up? It’s just a first date…a first date with the amazing and heroic Captain America. Something tells you that the age difference would be the least of your worries now.


End file.
